Freedom
by DeviousDomi
Summary: The sequal to Grounded. When they all get out of the airport and make their way to LA, crazy things happen. Love, betrayl, fights, and pranks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, nope nope nope. Or Tokio Hotel for that matter.**

**A/N: This is the sequal to 'Grounded' So, if you haven't read that, go do it, this will make a LOT more sense if you do. Now, I hope everyone enjoys this! xD**

**Miley's POV**

"Home sweet home." I sighed as I walked outside of the airport with my best friend by my side and my new friends around me.

"Shouldn't we call your dad?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." I pulled my phone from my purse as I saw a large group of paparazzi coming near me. "They couldn't have figured out my secret, could they?"

"Bill! Tom! Over here!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized they were there for Tokio Hotel and not me. "What was it like being stranded in a Montana snow storm?" One of the annoying men shouted.

"Back off!" A man at least a foot taller than the twins shouted ans started pulling us all threw the crowd. I had no idea how he knew all of us girls weren't crazy fans, but all six of us ended up in a large van with the four boys.

"So much for calling your dad." Lilly said as the van pulled away from the airport.

Domi and Taylor were still arguing about the art work Taylor had done on her older sister's face. It was actually quite amusing as Amber and Nell were randomly forced to give their opinion. Tom was furiously trying to scrape the sparkling pink nail polish off of his nails as Bill giggled beside him.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Tom mumbled.

"Do you not want to be like Edward Cullen?" Georg joked.

"I"m not a damn sparkling vampire." tom glared.

"Whoa, no need for a lover's quarrel." Gustav smirked at his own whit.

"Cram it." Tom said before going back to his nails.

"So where are we going?" I finally asked.

"The hotel." Bill answered.

"We need to get home, we live here." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah! What's your address?" Georg asked. "We'll drop you off." I told them my address.

**Domi's POV**

We dropped Miley and Lilly off at Miley's house. We made plans for them to come by later that evening before they got out of the van.

"To the hotel James." Tom told the driver.

"My name's Jerry, Mr. Kaulitz." The driver corrected him.

"I've just always wanted to say that." Tom told him with a cheesy grin.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Amber asked.

"The Plaza. We called to reserve extra rooms for you guys." Bill gave a large grin.

"Thanks! But, I don't think we can afford it." Nell said.

"Don't worry, we'll pay for it." Tom told her.

"We can't let you do that." I said. "We have plenty of money for the entire trip, I'm sure we can deal with staying in a cheaper hotel."

"Yeah, it's really no big deal." Tay told him.

"Plus, you got us first class plane tickets, which was amazing enough!" Amber grinned.

"We insist, it's no big deal." Bill told us.

"Fine, but this is the last thing you guys get to pay for." I crossed my arms and huffed in defeat.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Bill patted my shoulder.

"I bet you would help her sleep at night." Amber is in a whisper. I reached across and slapped her. "Ow!"

"We're here!" Tom announced with a huge grin on his face. This could not be good.

**Miley's POV**

"Ready?" I asked Lilly as we were standing on the porch. We knew Oliver and Jackson were inside, and I knew it wast time to spill my guts to my best guy friend. I had been hiding them for far too long, and being stuck in an airport for three days helped me realize my feelings. Lilly on the other hand was about to spill her guts to my older brother. I wasn't completely stoked about the idea, but if she was happy, I was happy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said before I opened the door.

We were met with hugs from my dad as we stepped through the door. Jackson was at the refrigerator savaging for food while Oliver sat at the bar with a piece of pie.

"I'm so glad you girls are home." My dad said before letting us out of the giant bear hug. "Your mom called earlier Lilly. She said she would be here soon, she just had some stuff to do."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Stewart." Lilly sat her suitcase by the door and helped me drag mine up to my room.

"How am I going to do this? I asked Lilly when we were safely behind the closed door of my room.

"You? What about me? I'm actually going to to tell my best friend's older brother that I like him!" She fell back on my bed for dramatic effect.

"Hello! Oliver, best guy friend, burning feeling deep inside of me that I've been hiding for years and about to confess!"

"Looks like we're both in a rut." Lilly said as I fell back on my bed beside her.

"Yup." I let out a sigh. "so how are we going to do this?"

"We could go to the beach with them before we meet everyone at the hotel." Lilly suggested.

"Lilly! You're brilliant!" I told her. "Then we can take them aside and confess our true feelings in a romantic way!"

"But what if they don't feel the same? That would make both our lives painfully awkward." I glared at her.

"Don't think like that!" I got up and went to my giant suitcase. "Now help me unpack so we can put our evil plan into action."

**Amber's POV**

"This place is amazing!" I said in the suite I was sharing with Nell. Taylor and Domi were in the suite next to ours and Bill and Tom were across the hall, with Georg and Gustav next to them.

"I know, but we need to get unpacked and meet everyone in the twins' room for some reason." Nell told me.

I drug my heavy bags into my room, I didn't feel like unpacking as I set the bags in the corner. The room was gorgeous, the entire hotel was. I couldn't believe the guys actually paid for our rooms. I layed on the bed to take time to rest, already the trip had worn me out, and we haven't even done what we were here to do. All the pranks and fights kept me on my toes. The room was quiet and the bed was super comfy causing me to fall asleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" I bolted up as a pillow hit me. Nell was standing at the foot of my bed with an evil grin on her face.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and climbed off the bed.

"Don't worry, I didn't leave you behind, you've only been sleeping for about fifteen minutes. But you better hurry up." She left the room and I quickly found the shoes I had kicked off and ran after her.

"Why do you think they wanted us to meet in there?" I asked Nell as I sat on the couch to put my shoes back on.

She shrugged before answering. "I have no idea, bu ti bet it's going to be about the festival, or some kind of prank."

"Most likely." I finished tying my shoes and stood up. "Ready?"

"Yup!" We walked across the hall and knocked on the twins' door.

"Ew." Domi said in a playful voice. "The losers are here!" She announced to the rest of the room.

"Who are you calling losers, freak?" Nell joked.

"Good, we're all here." Bill said.

"Yeah, but what for?" I asked.

"We want to take you girls out for dinner." Tom said, causing Taylor to giggle.

"You don't have to do that." Domi said, looking uncomfortable.

"We want to." Gustav told her. Domi let out an aggravated sigh.

"Seriously, you're making us feel bad by paying for everything." Nell spoke what I sure Domi and the rest of us were thinking.

"Besides, Miley and Lilly are suppose to be here soon." I said, noticing the time.

"Fine, but were talking you guys out for dinner tomorrow." Bill said in a stern voice. "There is this amazing restaurant you have to visit!"

"Fine." Domi crossed her arms. "But we're paying for our own food."

"Deal." Bill smiled. He wasn't going down, and things were going to get interesting.

**A/N: Sooo....I would love to hear your thoughts. Reviews mean ton to me, it shows that you actually care to give me your feedback!**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel.**

**A/N: Bah, sorry for the long wait. It's getting down to the wire already with graduation crap, so that's my excuse. Sorry! D: Please enjoy though!**

**~Lilly's POV~**

"Hey can I talk to you?" Oliver asked me. We were laying on the beach with Miley and Jackson.

"Uh..." I looked at Miley and she just shrugged. "Sure." Oliver got up and walked to a separate part of the beach and I followed him.

"Lilly, I really missed you this last week." Oliver said. This confused me, I had been gone with Miley before.

"Okay?" I said as more of a question.

"And I was just wondering maybe, if you wanted to, we could go out sometime." My jaw dropped. Oliver did NOT just ask me out.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I-I can't." I told him. Oh God, what is Miley going to say? This just made things way more complicated.

"Why not?" He asked me. Oh boy, this was more than awkward.

"I-um-well." I couldn't find the words. "It's just that, I like Jackson." I blurted it out as fast as I could.

"Oh." Oliver's face fell. "I understand." He walked back to Miley and Jackson as I stood there. What the h*ll was I supposed to do now? I sighed and followed Oliver.

I sat down on my towel next to Miley. She gave me a questioning look. I did not want to talk about that at the moment.

"Later." I whispered. I heard my cell phone go off and looked to find a message from Nell. She was asking me where I was. "Miley, we have to go and meet everyone at the hotel."

"Oh yeah!" She jumped up. "we have to go guys, we'll see you later, okay?" We gathered our stuff as we said goodbye. I texted Nell back and told her we'd be there soon.

Miley and I changed quickly and rant to her SUV. The drive was silent as I pondered on when to tell her what had happened with Oliver. Of if I should tell her at all. But she made the choice for me.

"So what did Oliver want to talk to you about?" She asked after a while.

"Oh, um..." I debated telling her the truth. It would hurt her so badly. But not telling her would be just as bad. Stupid boys always screwing things up. "Nothing really." I lied. Of course I didn't want to lie to my best friend, but I just didn't know what else to do.

"Are you sure?" she took her eyes off the road for a few seconds to give me a questioning look. "Because it seemed like something important."

"No, not really." Why was I lying to my best friend? I really didn't even know.

"Okay, well we're here." Miley pulled into the parking lot. "We'll talk about this later."

**~Nell's POV~**

"What are you doing?" I asked as Tom dug around in a mini fridge. I was sure he was up to no good, I mean come one, when was he ever up to any good?

"Nothing." Tom said nonchalantly.

"I suggest everyone hide now." Bill said in an informative voice. Domi's eyes went wide before she ducked behind Bill's back.

"Now now Bill, don't scare the ladies." Tom smiled deviously with an arm hid behind his back.

"Aw, I just took a shower!" Taylor whined before she even knew what he was hiding.

"I'm out!" Amber turned to leave but I caught her arm.

"You can't leave me here alone." I told her.

"Oh yes I can!" She ran out the door.

"Surprise!" Tom took a case of Red Bull out from behind his back.

"Seriously?" Gustav asked. "You built that up for Red Bull?"

"What? Bill started it!" Tom pointed an accusing finger at his twin.

"I'm getting amber." I rolled my eyes. I turned around and opened the door to find Amber waiting.

"Is it safe?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just has Red bull." I told her as I opened the door wider to let her in.

"God, don't let Domi have any, she'll be jumping around and trying to get Bill to tattoo her name across his ass." I snorted at that. It was the truth, she was always trying to get someone to tattoo her name on odd places of their body.

"Who's going to get who's name tattooed across their ass?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"Bill is going to get Domi's." I said in the same informative voice Bill had used.

"WHAT?" Bill's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Only if she had Red bull and convinces him though." Amber added.

"Which she will." Tay said with confidence.

"What, get the Red Bull or convince him?" Georg asked in an amused voice.

"Both." Tay, Amber, and myself said at the same time.

"Wow guys, you seriously underestimate me." Domi said as she took a blue and silver can from Tom.

"Phase one complete." Tay said. "Just give her five minutes or so and you'll regret ever showing her that case of Red Bull."

"I'm sure you guys are over-exaggerating." Bill said as he too took his own can of Red Bull.

"Look who's talking." Gustav said. "Bill is horrible if he's had enough sleep AND Red Bull."

"Trust me, he can't be nowhere near as bad as Domi." I told him.

**~Tom's POV~**

I regretted giving those two Red Bull. I truly did. It just got worse when a few minutes after Nell warned us Miley and Lilly showed up.

"Enter at your own risk." Amber warned as she opened the door to greet the two girls.

"Should we be scared?" Miley asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yes." Nell told her. "Bill and Domi have both had Red Bull."

"So?" Lilly looked confused as to why this was a problem.

"Hey Miley, have you ever been to Japan?" Domi asked, intense curiosity and caffeine in her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Miley backed away from the girl like she had rabies or some kind of flesh eating disease.

"Then what's the price of underwear there?" Domi grinned, anxious for the answer.

"I have no idea." Miley looked a little disturbed. It was amusing. "why would you even want to know that?"

"Because it would be a very useful piece of information if I ever decided to visit." Domi said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Like, what if I wanted to get new underwear to put on my head and run around like a super hero with my underwear helmet to keep all the shitty people away and I didn't have enough money to buy them because they are a luxury there and cost as much as a solid gold toilet here?"

"Uh..." Miley looked dumbfounded as the rest of the room stared at the pink haired girl in amazement. She actually made some sort of sense. I'm going to Google it!" Nell said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey Miley!" Domi broke her pondering silence. "Have you ever been to Antarctica?" Oh boy, this was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: So sorry it's been ages. But I've been working, had a broken laptop, and I'm having a baby in December. A boy named Sterling Wickliffe, and he's due Christmas Day. In other news, please enjoy!**

* * *

**~Lilly's POV~**

Domi and Bill were hilarious. Miley was a little freaked at first, but then started to find them amusing. I had decided though, that neither of them were allowed to have Red Bull at the festival.

"I seriously don't get it though!" Domi threw her hands in the air. I wasn't sure what she had been going on about at the moment. I was debating when I was going to tell Miley about Oliver. Miley, however, was caught up laughing at Bill and Domi, who had decided to dance around like maniacs.

"Hey, you okay?" I jumped, not realizing Nell had been behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled and she gave me a skeptical look.

"If you say so." I knew she didn't believe my lie as she moved away to whisper to Amber. I knew it was about me, Amber kept looking over at me. I had too much on my mind to care what they were saying.

"Lilly!" Taylor had ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Lets dance!" She pulled me up and turned on the music.

'Down' by Jay Sean and Lil' Wayne started playing. It was like a huge circle of dancing as Miley joined in. Bill and Domi were pretty close, but they were nothing compared to Tay and Tom who were dancing extremely suggestively. I was pretty happy Domi had her back to them, or she might have began yelling at them. Miley started dancing all upon me jokingly, getting approval from Georg.

"WOOO!" Georg cheered us on and I couldn't hold back my laughter. Domi and Bill looked to see why Georg was making so much noise and they ran over and started dancing around us. Amber and Nell joined in too and we all started dancing around Bill.

"Yeah, I'm a pimp!" Bill cheered and all of us laughed.

"You wish!" Tom said. Tay had just noticed us and come to join us.

"Looks like I am." Bill grinned and Tom narrowed his eyes. "Can't even keep your own girl anymore big brother? Have you lost ALL of your game?"

"Shut up little brother." Tom crossed his arms. "I've got game you haven't even dreamed of."

"Sure." Bill rolled his eyes.

The song changed and 'If We Ever Meet Again' by Timberland and Katy Perry came on. Domi pulled Bill away and began dancing separately. Tay took this as her chance to pull Tom in the middle of us.

"Told you little brother!" Tom smirked.

I saw Bill roll his eyes as he pulled Domi closer. Those two are going to end up together, I had no doubt about that. Tom enjoyed the girls dancing around him, but he never once broke contact with Taylor. Those two were becoming inseparable.

The song ended and 'Break Your Heart' By Taio Cruz came on. Amber pushed Tom from our circle and Miley pulled Georg in. Now he really loved that. It was really amusing and I was having an amazing time. My mind was off of Oliver for a bit and it was nice.

**~Domi's POV~**

I had collapsed on the couch while everyone kept dancing. I shouldn't have drank so much Red Bull because I was about to crash. Lilly came over and sat beside me. She was trying to catch her breath just like me.

"Don't you just love impromptu dance parties?" I joked.

"Yeah." She seemed distracted and it was weird. When we had been in the airport she was full of energy, and now she seemed totally different.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sitting up.

"I'm fine." she gave me a fake smile.

"Why are you lying? If you need anything, all of us are here for you." I told her.

"I know, but it's complicated." She stared at her hands.

"I can understand complicated." I told her. Just about everything about me is complicated.

"I don't know, it's stupid and I don't know how to tell Miley." Lilly whispered.

"I have to know what it is to help. But if you don't want to tell me then it's okay." I didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"I don't really want to tell you anything here. Maybe later." She sighed.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure she'll understand. You guys are best friends after all." I said.

"Thanks Domi." She hugged me. "Now I'm going to go dance."

**~Bill's POV~**

It had gotten pretty late and Miley and Lilly had to go home. Gustav had shut the music off. He was weird and didn't even dance. He was on his phone the entire time.

"We're going to go to bed now." Nell told us before leaving with Amber.

"Night guys!" I yelled as they left the room.

"I'm out now too." Georg yawned and got up to leave.

"Yeah, me too." Gustav followed.

I turned to look for Domi and found her asleep on the couch. She looked quite peaceful and I really didn't want to wake her.

"We should probably go to bed too." Taylor said while walking over to her sister.

"Don't." I stopped Tay from waking her.

"Why? Don't you want to go to bed?" Taylor seemed confused.

"I'll carry her." I said picking her up. I carried her back to her room. Taylor told me which room was hers and I put her in her bed. I had the urge to kiss her lips. They looked so soft and very inviting. But I resisted the urge and just kissed her forehead before shutting off the light and leaving her room.

"Night Tay." I said, leaving their room to go back to mine.

"Tonight was awesome." Tom said from the couch.

"Yeah." I sat beside my twin and thought about the night. I enjoyed the close proximity with Domi. She smelled amazing, like lilac and chocolate. I really didn't want to take her back to her room. I had fallen for the pink haired girl, she was just really unusual, and I liked it.

**~Miley's POV~**

"So what's up with you tonight?" I asked Lilly the second we were in the elevator. She had been acting really strange.

"Can we talk about it later?" She seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"I guess." I said reluctantly. I really wanted to know what was going on with her, but I guess it'd have to wait until later.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?  
**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Well...here we go. Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**~Amber's POV~**

"So what do you think was wrong with Lilly?" I asked Nell as we curled up on the couch to watch TV before going to sleep.

"I don't know, but she was acting really strange," Nell said, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

"I'm worried," I admitted, "And you're never going to find anything to watch at this hour."

"I know," she sighed, "I don't know why we even try."

"Try what?" I was so confused.

"The TV Amber!" Nell exclaimed, "The TV!"

"Oh," I was still worried about Lilly, "I think I'm just going to go to bed now," I told Nell as I got up off the couch.

"Okay, goodnight," Nell said, she was in her own little world now.

I got back to my room and grabbed my phone. I pulled it from the charger and sent Lilly a test message.

'Hey, what's up?' I sent the message and dug pajamas out of my bag. My phone alerted me to a new message while I was in the middle of changing.

'Nothing, just wondering what to do.' This made me even more worried.

'Wondering what to do about what?' I said, and finished changing.

'About Oliver.' The message arrived just as I layed down.

'What about Oliver?' She was being VERY vague.

'He likes me.' I was still so confused.

'Do you not like him?' I asked.

'No, but Miley does.' Now it all made sense.

'Oh, that's a sticky situation!'

'Yeah, and now I don't know how I'm going to tell Miley.'

'You should just tell her, I'm sure she'd understand.' I sent the message and crashed soon after. I was so tired.

**~Miley's POV~**

Lilly had fallen asleep soon after we had layed down. Her phone went off, she had been texting someone. I decided I'd let them know that she had went to sleep. She wouldn't mind, we did it all the time.

I hit the open button and there was a message from Amber. I was confused by what it said, it was just one bit of the conversation. I went back to read the entire thing, knowing Lilly wouldn't care. We were best friends that shared everything after all.

After reading the messages and finding out that Oliver liked her, I was in shock. That must had been what he was talking to her about earlier that day.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could confront her about it, but then she'd know I had been snooping through her phone. Although she knew that we always read each other's messages. I decided that I would just pretend it never happened. That way she would never know that I know, and she could tell me the way she wanted to.

Deciding I had enough emotional drama for one day, I tried to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

**~Tay's POV~**

I couldn't sleep. Domi had crashed and now I was alone in the hotel room. It was kind of creepy in an odd way. I had turned on the TV to make it seem less creepy. But that didn't really work. I kept hearing weird noises from the window and other rooms. And I kept seeing dark figures lurking in the shadows. I knew nothing was there, but I was really creeped out.

I didn't want to wake my sister; she would be very grumpy. And I was sure everyone else was already asleep. I pulled the covers up to my chin. Crashing on the couch was the best option I had. But just as I was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door.

**~Tom's POV~**

Tay opened the door looking scared out of her mind. I had sneaked out of my room once Bill had went to sleep. I really wanted some alone time with Tay.

"Oh, thank God it's you," she said and pulled me in the door. "This place is creepy."

"How?" I asked, confused as to why the room could be in any way creepy. Maybe it was the fact that she had all the lights off.

"I keep hearing all of these strange noises and seeing things lurking," she explained. I reached over and turned on the lights.

"Better?" I asked as the place became much less dark and creepy.

"Yes," she smiled. She had such a beautiful smiled and it made me grin in return.

"Good."

"So why are you here?" Tay asked.

"I wanted to see you," I told her and put my arms around her, pulling her closer.

"And it couldn't wait for morning?" She asked in a playful tone.

"No, I wanted us to be alone."

"My older sister, who doesn't exactly approve of us, is asleep in the next room," she pointed out.

"Then we'll be very quite," I told her. "Will that work?

"I suppose," she grinned and I couldn't help myself any longer. I pulled her even closer and kissed her. She was such a beautiful girl. If only I could convince her sister I was a nice guy.

**~Georg's POV~**

It was getting late and I wasn't really tired. I was playing World of Warcraft on my laptop and Gustav was glued to his phone. He had been texting his new girlfriend non-stop.

It was a little sickening, all the relationship stuff going on. Tom and Tay would be like bunnies if Domi would let them. Bill and Domi were playing coy and it was annoying at times. Miley and Lilly had their guys now, who knew what that was going to turn out like. Then Nell had her boy toy back home apparently. And now my best friend was head over heels for some girl we met in an airport. It was like Amber and I were the only sane ones left anymore.

"So, what's going on with you and Amber?" Gustav asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" As far as I knew there was nothing going on between Amber and myself.

"The way you guys are always together and stuff, it's like you guys are into each other or something," I held back laughter.

"Amber and I are just friends Gustav," I explained. "why can't a guy and girl be friends without somebody thinking we are into each other?"

"Okay, geez, I was just wondering," Gustav put his hand up in surrendering fashion.

"We don't have to be gaga for each other just because everybody else is in this fairy tale romance state," I said.

"I get it. I was just wondering. Sorry," he said.

I went back to my game and he went back to his phone. But my mind did start to wonder what it would be like to be with Amber. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. And she was funny, a bit quirky and just a really cool person. I guess if I had to choose out of all the girls which one I wanted to be with, it'd be her.

"I'm going to bed," I told Gustav.

"Okay, goodnight."

I turned off my laptop and went to my room. I showered and layed down. I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't get my mind off of Amber all of a sudden. What was wrong with me? Stupid Gustav for putting the idea in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the OCs.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

~Nell's POV~

"Nell! Nell!" I woke up to Amber jumping on my bed. "You'll never guess what I figured out last night!"

"Go away," I mumbled, swatting my arm at her. I missed and just curled up tighter in my covers.

"No, it's already ten, you need to get out of bed," she pulled at the layers of blankets I had over me.

"Ugh, fine," I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"So you wanna guess at what I found out?" she asked me.

"You discovered Narnia in the hotel wardrobe?" I asked.

"Sadly, no."

"Then what is it?" I wasn't very coherent and could totally go for a nice cup of coffee, but I listened to her discovery.

"I found out what was wrong with Lilly!" I wasn't sure why she was so excited about this, but as always, I went with it.

"What's wrong with her?" I had managed to crawl out of the bed and started digging in my suitcase for clothes.

"Their friend Oliver likes her, but she has a thing for Miley's brother Jackson and Miley really likes Oliver."

"Sounds like a bad soap opera," I told her.

"And Lilly still hasn't told Miley about it," Amber continued.

"It's none of our business and we should stay out of it," I told her. "Now I"m going to take a shower and you should too."

~Domi's POV~

I had just taken a nice hot shower and now I was waiting on Tay to get ready so we could go meet the guys and eat breakfast. I had no idea what was taking her so long, she was usually done a good ten minutes before me.

"Tay, come on, we have to go!" I knocked on the door to her room.

"Just a minute," she answered.

"Can you please go get your line green converses so I can wear them?" I sighed, she was always wanting to borrow something. I always let her, it was just annoying that it was always last minute.

"Yeah, sure." I went to my room and stared digging through my suitcase. I thought I heard a door close. "Tay, is that you? Are you finally ready?"

"Yeah!" she was standing in my doorway with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked. "Did you discover Narnia or something?"

"No, I'm just so happy to finally be here in California after all these years of wishing and planning," she told me.

"I know, it's just so surreal," I said. We had been planning and talking about this for the past three years. I still couldn't believe our mom let us go and that Amber and Nell had agreed to come along on this crazy trip. The craziest part was actually unplanned. When we met Tokio Hotel in an airport and discovered the 'perfect' Hannah Montana was really just a regular teenage girl in most aspects, aside from the whole super secret super star identity and all. "Here are the shoes," I chucked the chucks at her and stood up.

"Awesome, thanks!" she smiled. I love my baby sister.

~Bill's POV~

I was about to rip Tom's head off. He wasn't anywhere in the room when I had woken up that morning. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and went ahead and got ready, thinking he had probably went outside to smoke or something. But he didn't come back until I had spiked my hair, put on my makeup and was fully dressed in my black and metal clothing.

"Where the **** have you been?" I asked as soon as he stepped foot in the door.

"Uh," he was startled by my greeting. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"You thought wrong, now tell me where you have been!" I demanded. What was he thinking, just running off and not telling me anything?

"Oh, you know, around," he said avoiding my gaze. I could have punched him.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I yelled. "I'm your twin and I know better!"

"Okay, I was with Tay," he said.

"You were with Tay? Are you stupid? You better have not slept with her! If Domi finds out she's going to kill you!"

"No, I didn't sleep with her and I snuck out so she'll never know I was there," Tom told me much too calmly.

"I swear to god, if you ever pull something like that again I will murder you," I threatened him.

"I won't, I promise," he said.

"Good, now get dressed so we can go eat."

~Gustav's POV~

We all met to go out and eat breakfast. I was still texting Rai, I really missed her. Georg was head over heels for Amber, but he wouldn't admit it to himself, let alone her. But the two were sitting together talking about god knows what. Domi and Bill were shamelessly flirting. I was just waiting for those two to start making out any second. Tay and Tom were secretly holding hands under the table though it was only a secret to Bill and Domi. We were all screwed up. Nell and I were both on our phones, so I guess it worked out for us.

"WAFFLES!" Amber started digging into her plate of food.

"I bet waffles came from Narnia," I joked.

"Odd," Both Domi and Nell said at the same time and then giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I told Amber something about Narnia this morning," Nell explained.

"And I said something about it to Tay earlier as well," Domi told us.

"Well then I guess we should go to Narnia!" Georg grinned.

"I'll get the Narnia flag!" Domi said, pulling a pen out of her purse and drawing on a napkin.

"What's Narnia?" Tom asked. We all stopped and stared at him.

"Really Tom?" Bill asked in a disbelieving voice.

"We should watch the movies tonight!" Tay suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Nell smiled and we all agree we'd watch the Narnia movies that night.

"I'll call Lilly and invite her and Miley," Amber offered. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Lilly!"

~Lilly's POV~

Amber had called and invited Miley and me to watch the Narnia movies that night. Apparently Tom had never seen them before. Those Germans were so weird. Miley and I had agreed to go and we were meeting them to show them around the city.

"Lil, we need to talk," Miley said. She was probably still wondering why I was upset.

"I know, but now is really not the time." We were at the beach eating nachos at Rico's.

"Fine," she gave me a weird look and I knew she was starting to get really annoyed with me.

"Later, after we watch the movies," I promised her.

"Okay," she sighed.

"So, have you talked to Oliver lately?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"No, I thought you would have talked to him," she was being rather down today. It was so weird.

"Why would I talk to him?" I asked. Sure he was my best guy friend, but we didn't constantly talk.

"Just figured you'd talk to him," she sighed. "Can we go now? These nachos are horrible. I can't believe I actually wanted these when we were stuck in the airport."

"I know, I can't believe people actually want to eat them," I said, throwing down the half eaten stale chip.

"We can get something when we're hanging out with Bill and everybody," she said.

"Sounds awesome," I told her as we left the beach to go meet our friends.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. :(**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

~Amber's POV~

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked Nell. We were walking alone behind everyone else.

"About what?" she asked.

"Lilly and Miley!" I couldn't believe she had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. We could just talk to them and see if they want our help," she suggested. I could tell that she wasn't too into the drama, so I dropped it for the time being.

We were all exploring the city with Lilly and Miley. Everyone was having fun, and I decided to not be left out. Or let Nell be left out either. I pulled her up to the rest of the group and we joined in on the laughter.

~Domi's POV~

Seeing the city was awesome, but now it was time to have our movie night. Lilly had the movies and she brought them over to the hotel. Right now Tom and my sister were sitting on one of the overly large couches, Georg and Gustav had claimed the two chairs while Amber, Nell, Miley, and Lilly were standing in a corner talking about god knows what, and Bill and I were sitting beside Tom and Taylor.

I had a feeling something was up and didn't like it all. I had just got up to go get something to drink, and when I came back I found Tom locking lips with my sister. I was beyond pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, causing them to spring apart and have the look of deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, uh, nothing," my sister said.

"I can explain," Tom told me, "just please hear me out."

"You have thirty seconds," I told him.

"Well I really do like your sister, and I promise I won't hurt her. I know I have a bad reputation, but I promise that's not what I'm really like. Please just give me a chance," he seemed sincere, but I wasn't completely sold.

"No."

"Domi!" Tay yelled at me. "It's my life, I can date whoever I want. Stop telling me what to do with my life!"

"Whatever, if you want to be like that," I told her, leaving the room. I didn't want to be around them and I didn't like everyone staring at me.

~Miley's POV~

After Domi's little blow up Nell and Amber continued to talk to Lilly and I. They knew what was going on because Lilly had apparently told them. They were helping us sort everything out. I felt bad about being mad at Lilly. I had been silly to think that she would like Oliver. And it didn't take us long to figure things out and we decided to join the others watching the movie.

~Tay's POV~

I hated that Domi was mad at me for wanting to be with Tom. She had no right to tell me what to do with my life. Bill had ran out after her, and now the other girls had joined us to watch the movie.

Georg and moved to sit by Amber when she had sat down on a couch by herself. It was clear the two had a thing for each other. I cuddled up to Tom, glad that he had stood up for us in front of my sister. I really did like him.

By the end of the movie Bill and Domi hadn't returned, and I was kind of thankful for that. Georg and Amber were cuddled up together, it was really cute.

~Bill's POV~

I had managed to find Domi and calm her down some. She was in tears over the whole issue. I really wish she could see who my brother really was. He wasn't a huge player like the tabloids made him out to be. And I knew if she got to know him then she would see his really is a good person.

I knew she was just looking out for her little sister, and I respected that. I finally got her talked into giving him a chance, and we went back to the room. When we got back we had missed the entire movie, but it was okay. What we did notice was Georg and Amber curled up together on the couch. It was rather adorable.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Tokio Hotel. **

**A/N: I have no idea if anyone is still reading this. If so, cool; if not, oh well. Just wanted to finish this up real quick. Sorry if it's really crappy. Feel free to leave reviews.**

* * *

~Nell's POV~

We had finally made it to the festival. It was crazy what all had happened since we left home. But now we were finally here, it made everything worth it. Amber and Georg had something going on now. It was about time. They had been flirting around since we were at the airport. She was beside me watching the guys on stage. I had to admit that I really did like their music.

~Lilly's POV~

Miley and Oliver were together now. Turns out he had a thing for her too. I was so glad that the two were happy, and that Miley wasn't mad at me anymore. I was with Nell, Amber, Domi, and Tay in the crowd. We were pretty close to the stage, but far enough away not to be caught in a mosh pit or anything that would be painful.

~Domi's POV~

I had given in. After the movie was over Tom had come to me and talked to me. I decided I wouldn't raise hell about him and my sister. Though I did make him promise that if he EVER did anything to hurt her I would end him. I think Bill was happier now that I wasn't always pissed at his brother. I know Tay was happier now. She was beside me now as we watched the guys. It was what we had been waiting for, to finally see the boys in concert.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. **

**~Domi~**


End file.
